Known systems for message displays can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,383,650, 7,954,970, 8,056,273, 8,123,033, 8,232,981, 8,989,673, 9,061,797, 9,152,968, 9,216,844, 9,376,235, 9,628,434, U.S. Pat. No. D 617,200, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2004/0187184, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2012/0303458, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2014/0067554, U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2015/0221244, and U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2015/0309611. Known systems for message displays can be limited in that they generally fail to provide a display in communication with a computer system that allows for efficient yet robust customization of the messages generated by the display.